Kairos & Maxine
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: Hard to explain.
1. Kairos & Maxine: This Day

Disclaimer:

I don't own Max Guevara, Logan Cale, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Kairos Quibilah and any other characters not on the show.

-*-*-

Kairos & Maxine:

## This Day

### Part One

-*-*-

Kairos sat up in her bed.It was still pitch black out, but as usual she was awake and paranoid.She hated the dark.Most of her new friends had thought she'd like it, since Max seemed to, but in truth – she was so afraid of the dark that she couldn't even bring herself to look out the window sometimes.She was so afraid of seeing Lydecker, looking at her from the ground.

"Chill, Kai." She told herself, and then willed her body to get up.Her hands were shaking, her vision was blurring, and she knew she needed her meds.

The seizures had become worse over the last few weeks.Unfortunately, that had made her prone to being weak and she didn't need that.It often took her several tries to get up in the morning and she was beginning to get tired of it.

Sighing, she dragged her body to the bathroom, and opened the mirror.The cabinet was basically bare, except for the Tryptophan.Logan had managed to find a stronger form of the medication from one of his many contacts.The only drawback was that it had to be injected into her arm – something not entirely easy when she was shaking, especially since she had to fill the syringe with the liquid.

_'Maybe I should taken up Max's offer of living with her and Kendra.'_ Kai thought to herself, while trying desperately to steady her arms long enough to fill the syringe with the liquid, but her body wouldn't respond.The seizure was too strong – her vision was completely blurred and her head began to hit the bathroom floor over and over.She was losing consciousness, and she knew it.

Her back arched and her head hit the tiles once again and a small pool of blood formed around the area.

As she reached into the depths of unconsciousness, Kai only saw the piercing dark she so hated.

-*-*-

Max picked up the phone and dialed Kairos' number.It rang several times, before she hung up."Probably left already." She murmured to herself.She continued walking around the apartment.She pulled her bike out from the spot she kept it between her bed and the wall, and pulled her backpack on.She was just going to leave when the phone rang, and she picked it up.

"Look, Logan… I can't…"

"Max, you gotta get that sister of yours down here before Normal goes insane!" Original Cindy cut her off, the sound of Sketch in the background thinking up excuses.

"She isn't there yet?"

"No!" Original paused, "She was supposed to be here like two hours ago!I can't get a hold of her, and neither can Sketch or that girl, what's her name?"

"I gotta go!" Max didn't even answer Original before she hung up the phone, "Kendra!I'm going out!" She yelled before running out of the apartment.

"Where are you…" She was cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut.

-*-*-

As Max rode her bike towards her sister's apartment, she could feel her heart racing.Something wasn't right.Kai always answered the phone, and she was never late for work.She would always pick up the phone for Keiki-Leilani.

She turned the corner.Max smiled thinking of her sister.She began to think back…

_Three-year old Max snuck past the security guard and to the infirmary.There was a rumor going around that there was a new baby in the compound and the child had volunteered to go on a recon mission to see if it was true._

_She reached the door and walked into the infirmary._

_In front of her was a baby warmer.She cautiously walked over and, standing on her tippy-toes, peered in at the baby._

_The baby, obviously only a few hours old, had her eyes tightly closed shut.She had soft down hair the color of the night, and her skin was tanned naturally._

_Max walked over to the information card.On it was the baby's barcode number that would be tattooed on her at a later date – 332960133520, and other information._

_She noticed something as she walked away.There appeared to be a note taped just behind the information card.Carefully, she took the note and read it._

__**_- Her name is Kairos Layla Kesi Quibilah.Please love her.Elizabeth Quibilah. –_**

Max looked back to the baby.Amazingly, the little girl's eyes were open, and she was gazing upon the child in front of her.

_"Hello, Kairos…"_

---

_Max looked from her bed to Kairos'.The child would soon be six, but Kai wouldn't have a normal birthday party or get presents._

_"Max.Go to sleep." Zack ordered.He knew what she was thinking.It wasn't fair and everyone knew it.Kai was the youngest, and she deserved better.They all did._

_"I can't."_

_"Well, you'd better." He threatened._

_Max closed her eyes and fell into sleep._

_'Well, the next night was great.'_ She thought.The next night was not only Kai's birthday, but the day they'd escaped.

"Hey, Max!" Sketch yelled, coming up behind her on his bike.

"Gotta go, Sketch!Can't talk now!" She yelled pedaling faster.

He just pedaled faster as well, "Max, hold up!You can't get to Kairos' the easy way!"Max stopped at that, and waited for him to catch up.

"Why can't I get there the easy way?" She asked.

"The road is blocked."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He said, sighing.

She nodded, "Tell Normal I'll be in late."

"Okay." He turned the bike around, and with one glance back at Max, he took off.

_'Ah-right, Max.I gotta get to her apartment.The long way.'_ She thought for a moment, _'The alley to the bridge.'_ She moved the bike and took off.She had to get to the apartment before anything happened to her sister, she had to._'Please, please let her be okay!'_

-*-*-

Kairos managed to fight off the darkness and open her eyes.She could hear the sound of people in the hallway.She figured the children were up and running around.She hoped they'd stay away that day.

All of a sudden, her door flew open, and the children from the apartment down the hall, Nikolai, Sabina, and Tassie, ran into the room.

"Hey, Kay-Kay!" Sabina said, smiling – and then she noticed Kairos.She turned around, and grabbing Nikolai and Tassie's hands, "MOMMY!" She screamed, running out of the apartment.

_'Oh, Shit.'_ was her last thought as she fell back into unconsciousness.

-*-*-

Max had just turned onto the street behind Kairos' building when she got the sudden feeling that she needed to hurry.Something was wrong.

She dropped the bike and ran to the building.She knew she couldn't go around to the front, and began looking around for a back door.On the side of the building was a door.Using the force of her body, she shoved it opened and began running for Kairos' apartment.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



	2. Kairos & Maxine: Memories

Disclaimer:

I don't own Max Guevara, Logan Cale, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Kairos Quibilah and any other characters not on the show.

ETC:

The flashbacks are all from Kai's mind.

-*-*-

Kairos & Maxine:

## Memories

### Part Two

-*-*-

Kairos could hear the commotion of people in the hallway.She could only hope it wasn't anything to do with her.But she knew it was over her, when she heard Sabina's voice coming from the hallway.

The ten-year old, in times of frustration, would always speak in childish phrases, "Dis way!Dis way!"Kai could hear the two words being repeated over and over.

_'Sabina!Goddamnit!'_ She thought, before she gathered what she could of her energy.Although still shaking violently, she tried to crawl to the closet in her bedroom.As she went along, she kept an eye on the door and an ear to the sounds in the hallway.Just as she reached the door, someone entered the apartment, followed by Sabina.Kai knew who he was – always had.

"Lyfucker." She mumbled.This was bad.

"Stay away from her." Kai heard the growling sound.The venom possessed by the voice was familiar.

Lydecker smiled, "Found both you." He moved for the sixteen-year old, but was knocked flat on his ass by Max.

"I told you to stay away from her." She said, grabbing her sister, "Follow me and I'll kill you, and you fucking know I will."

He smiled again, "And here I thought I failed when I trained you."

She kicked him in the face, and ran out the door.Lydecker's men were all around, and there was no way she'd make it past them.She turned around, and after kicking Lydecker one more time, jumped out the window, to the ground.

-*-*-

_"Section Leader!" The DI yelled at eight-year old Zack._

_"Sir!" Zack yelled back._

_"You are to take your team into the woods and confront the enemy!You are to eliminate the threat and return with everyone in your team!Is that understood?"_

_"Sir!Yes, Sir!" Zack yelled back in proper military protocol, before doing an about-face and looking at the children.He ushered them into the woods, and began giving out their jobs. Last in line was Kairos, newly added to the group._

_He looked to her, "Recon." She nodded._

_Kai headed further into the forest, searching for the 'enemy'.She knew what she was looking for, but at five, she neither understood nor wanted to do her job.She looked up.There in a clearing was what she was looking for.She resisted the urge to ask to play, and headed back to her group.She reported in._

__

Max could hear Kai's heart pounding in her chest, and the shaking began again.Max took her position holding down her sister's body, while Logan grasped her head in his arms to stop her from hurting her neck.Eventually, Kai stopped, and the two sat back.

"She needs the Tryptophan, and she needs it now." Max said, the emotion in her voice something Logan had never heard before.

He looked at her, nodded, and wheeled himself into his 'office'.He knew it was in there somewhere.Ever since he'd come to know Max and Kai (and, in fact, come to loved them as well), he'd kept a bottle of Max's pills and a vial of Kairos' liquid Tryptophan in a box on one of the shelves.

Four-year old Kai snuck past the security guard, Max and Zack following her.The three headed towards the archive department.There had to be files on their mothers and themselves in there.

They made it to the door, and remembering the code from a few weeks ago, they opened it.All around them were file cabinets.

"Which ones?" Kai asked Zack.

Max answered, "Quibilah.Look for that."

"Okay." She walked away, looking for the cabinet with the letter Q on it.Finally she found one and opened it.She signaled to her sister and her brother.They came over.

"That's my mother." She pointed to the woman.She was about nineteen, with green eyes and black hair.She, too, had the complexion of Egyptian heritage.Kai noticed something, "Look."

Zack read it and spoke aloud, "The child, our last attempt for success, has both Egyptian and Greek heritage.Both countries are known for being battle ready.Hopefully, this will help to create a more perfected soldier."

Kai looked to her sister, "What about my mom?"

Max read off the facts, "Name is Elizabeth Isis Quibilah.Age nineteen.Green eyes.Black hair.Egyptian."

The small child touched her mother's picture and smiled, "Mama."

Logan finally pulled the vial out of a box.He felt around for the syringe carefully and pulled it out.He put in his lap and hurried back to the two.

Harrison grabbed the gun and aimed it at Lydecker and the guards.But the guard shot first, and Harrison flew to the ground.The gun landed at Max's feet.Kai could still smell the smoke from the guard's pistol.

Max pulled at her sister's shirt, to swab the spot on her stomach with alcohol, while Logan held up the vial with the needle of the syringe in the top.He filled it up, hoping he knew what he was doing.1 CC…5 CC's…10 CC's…He paused at twenty-five and then added ten more.He handed it to Max.

Nervously, She pushed the needle into her sister's skin, and watched as the clear liquid disappeared into Kai's body.

The only thing left to do was wait.

-*-*-

"There's nothing here, sir.Not so much as a scrap of paper identifying a job or where Max lives." Lydecker's head security guard said, walking over.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive.Unless it's invisible."

Lydecker threw one of Kai's dishes at the wall, before walking out of the apartment. Once again, he'd lost the two.

-*-*-

Ten-year old Kairos Layla Kesi Quibilah, AKA Elizabeth Kairos Maxine, made her way back to the home she was living in.In the four years following the escape, she'd made her way south, eventually ending up in a border town in Texas.She moved in with a new friend, Grace Clarke, and her family.

But no matter how much Grace tried to be like a sister, Kai still missed Max.She missed all of her siblings, yes, but Max was the only one she truly wanted to be back with.Unfortunately, Kai didn't have an idea where the now thirteen-year old would be.

She stopped and looked to the sky, hoping Max would be looking at the same one at that moment.

"Kai." Logan said, using his hand to brush her hair, "Kairos.Kairos, come on."

"Lizzie, come on!You have a one in a million chance of ever finding her!" Grace whined.The two were now fourteen, and fighting.

Kai had carried on her alias, even after living with the Clarke's for almost six years now, but she had told Grace that she wanted to find her sister.

"How do you even know this girl is in Seattle?She could be in New York or Miami for all you know."

"I know where she is, Grace.She's my sister, and I know where she is."

"How?"

"We were close, and we had a bond.I know to follow it."

"Fine.Don't come back once you leave." Grace spat.

Kai didn't even answer as she left the house.She had tears in her eyes – she'd never have the family back.

"Kairos Layla Kesi Quibilah, you have to wake up." Logan said, trying to make the teen come around.

"Kairos Layla Kesi Quibilah.That's your name." Max told Kai, "You mother named you that."

"What did your mother name you?" Kai asked.She was only two and didn't understand.

"I don't know.I only have one name.Maxine."

"You don't have a middle name?"

"No."

"Pick one."

"No."

"Pick one, Maxie."

"Okay." The five-year old thought for a second, "Julietta."

"Julietta?"

"Yes.It was one of the guard's names.She was really nice to us.That's probably why they fired her."

Max looked at Logan, "She come around yet?"

"No." He continued brushing Kai's hair with his fingers, "You know, she's a lot like you.She even looks like you."

Max suppressed a smile, "Don't go overboard.Besides you've said that before."

Logan smiled, and returned to Kai, who began to stir.Slowly, she opened her eyes and the looked upon the two faces.

"Morning, sunshine." Logan said, smiling.

"Thank god." Max murmured under her breath.

-*-*-

As the morning had progressed, Kai had regained her ability to speak, and then she was able to sit up.

"So how long have I been out?"

"Four and a half days." Logan answered, coming into the room with a plate of eggs.

He put the plate in front of her and handed her a fork.

She put down the fork, and pushed the plate away, "Not yet.If I eat anything, It'll just come right back up."

Logan nodded, "Max said she'd be back in a little while."

"Kay.So do I still have a job?"

"Don't know.Original Cindy's been covering for you.Luckily, Sketch hasn't, so there's a fifty/fifty chance." He paused, "Kai, do you remember what happened at your apartment?"

She shook her head, "Not really."

"Lydecker came, Kai.He posed as a doctor and tried to take you."

Kai nodded, "I remember now.Guess I can't go back."

"No.It'd be too dangerous.I suggested that you stay with me for a while.Until you get another apartment.Kendra and Max already went back and got what little they could – a few pairs of pants, your jacket, some shirts, your necklace, etc."

"Thank you, Logan."

"You're welcome."

-*-*-

TO BE CONTINUED…

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[_noahXfiles@aol.com_][1]

[_http://www.fox.com/darkangel_][2]

Please Review!

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.fox.com/darkangel



	3. Kairos & Maxine: Finish

Disclaimer:

I don't own Max Guevara, Logan Cale, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Kairos Quibilah and any other characters not on the show.

-*-*-

Kairos & Maxine:

## Finish

### Part Three

-*-*-

Lydecker had been up with the sun and had quickly made his way to Kairos' apartment.There had to be something there identifying a place of work or Max's address.

He began to look for any place that she might have placed such information.He was skeptical that he'd find anything, as his crew had already been through the apartment twice.

Sabina walked in at that moment, and noticing the man spoke, "You don't have to worry about Kai you know.Max won't let anything happen to her."

Lydecker nodded.He knew that Max would take care of Kairos.Somewhere along the line, they'd developed a bond and grown to love each other – and he knew he hadn't taught them that.After all – bonds make one think twice in the field.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Max lives, would you?

"No."

"Do you know where they work?"

"No.They never tell me that kind of stuff.They don't want some bad guy to know it."

Lydecker sighed, "Thank you, anyway."He should have known better.

As Sabina left the room, she passed a black light and he suddenly knew what to look for.

-*-*-

Kai looked at Max, as she felt a sudden wave of uneasiness hit her, "Please tell me you took my black light."

"No.Was I supposed to?" Max replied.

"Shit damn fuck crap!" She yelled, and tried to stand up on uneasy legs.Max pushed her back to the couch, and waited for Kai to regain herself.

"What's the matter with the black light?"

"Do you remember when I'd disappear from training for like an hour each day?"

"Yeah."  
"Lyfucker would take me into another room, and teach me things for missions.Like use black light paint to write things on walls…" She raised her eyebrows to her.

Max looked at her, "Why?We weren't trained for spy missions."

"Well, I was trained partially.I still haven't figured it out, since we were supposed to be infantrymen."

"Are you sure he'll look for that?"

Kai looked at her incredously, "This is Lydecker we're talking about, Maxine!"

Max got up, and made a dash for the door – Kai was calling him Lydecker and she was calling her Maxine, Kai never said that.Not since they were in the field."Tell Logan I'll be back!" She yelled, and slammed the door.

Kai sat back, and sighed.Of all the escapees, why did Lyfucker keep coming after them?

-*-*-

# Max smiled at herself.The thought alone was enough that she couldn't help having a moment of weakness.She was the eldest.Not Zack as all had believed.She was the eldest out of thirty-six.

_"Maxie?" Kai spoke softly from her bed._

_"What, Kai?"_

_"You're my oldest sister, right?"_

_"Yeah."  
"Then why does Zack lead us?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"You should be in charge."_

_"Maybe one day she will." Zack butted in, "Now at least act like you're sleeping."_

_Max just smiled again, closed her eyes, and tried to sleep even though she wasn't tired._

Max drove up to the apartment building cautiously.It was broad daylight, and she could get herself captured.She could see the cars in front of the building.She knew Lydecker was there.

Sabina flew out the door at that moment, "Max!"  
"Shh! Sabina, they can't know I'm here, okay?"

"Okay." The girl began to follow her.

Max began to quietly walk to the door.She couldn't afford to go into that way.She looked around and saw some rope.She threw it to the top of the roof and began to climb up the side of the building.Sabina sat on the ground watching the woman, careful to be silent.

-*-*-

"Sir, we're ready."

Lydecker smiled.Finally, he was going to find the oldest and the youngest.

"Hold it, Lyfucker!" Max yelled.It was now or never.She began to knock down the guards – kicking one in the face, knocking another unconscious.Finally, proving they were cowards, they ran. Lydecker, his main security guard, and Max were all that were left.

"I thought they were better trained then to be cowards." She said.

"Max." Lydecker murmured.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She teased, picking up a can of spray paint.

"I wonder where you picked up that sass mouth."

"Not from you." She noticed the guard advancing toward her, "I recommend you stay where you are or have you forgotten that I can kill you without breaking a sweat?"

He stopped, "Sir?"

"You know that's enough talk.Say goodnight boys." She said, before spraying the paint in their faces.She then pushed them out the door.She shoved a chair against the door, and began busily spraying the paint all over the apartment, which took less then a minute or so.After she finished, she flipped on the black lights.It showed no numbers or names.

By the time she finished, Lydecker started pounding on the door.She just smiled, grabbed something that she saw out of the corner of her eye, and jumped out the window.

She landed in front of Sabina.

"Are you okay?" Sabina asked, amazed that Max had just jumped from a forth floor window.

"Fine.I gotta go, Sabina.I talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Max jumped onto her bike and headed back to Logan's.

-*-*-

Kai hugged her sister as soon as she walked into the apartment, "Logan got a tap on a camera feed.I saw you beat up the guards."

"Hey, I'm alright." Max said, smiling, "I couldn't let them get away without an ass kicking after what they did to your apartment."

"Max?Could I ask you something?"  
"You know you can."

"Why did they come after you?I mean there are twelve of us.Lyfucker could go after Landen or Joel or Hughes.Or Zack for that matter."

"Do you remember one night about two weeks before the escape when we were talking about the oldest?"

"No."

"You sure?"

Kai looked at Max, trying to remember, "Is that the night I asked why you weren't the leader and Zack was?"

"Yep." Max paused, "I'm the oldest.I'm the oldest of all of us.You're the youngest."

"Kinda strange how that works out.You realize that if Lydeck…" 

"Lyfucker."

"Right.If Lyfucker took us, he'd have me and you and between us, you know he could perfect the whole superior human thing."

"I would never let that happen." Kai shook her head, "I would NEVER put little child through that hell.I'd never let him butcher me for that.I'd rather die first."

"I know you would." Logan said, wheeling into the room, "And neither would you." He looked at Max.He put his finger on her pocket where the part of a necklace chain was, "What's this?"

"Oh, I grabbed something that Kendra and I left behind."

"What is it?" The teen asked.She sat back against the couch.

Max pulled out a necklace from her pocket.

"My necklace." Kai said, softly.She took the piece of jewelry, and put it around her neck.She smiled, and touched the charm.It was a small flat silver heart.Engraved on the front was Maxine and Kairos and hidden in the back, was L + M + K – Logan, Maxine, and Kairos.

"By the way, I was looking at that thing.Why's that LMK on the back?"

Kai smiled, "L for Logan, M for Maxine, K for Kairos."

"I got that part."

"My family.You, Logan, and I.I thought about putting an K and an OC for Kendra and Original, but I don't love them the way I love you and him."

"Love you, too, Kai."

Kai grinned.She sighed, "Could I have my meds?"

-*-*-

_Life is somewhat back to 'normal'.I'm back at my apartment, and spent a night out with Original. Sketch, luckily, gets to keep his life – Kai still has her job.Normal's actually been pretty nice about it when I told him she was sick and I'd do her deliveries if he just let her keep her job._

Kai and Logan are sharing his apartment.She's been acting pretty good, must say I'm amazed.She can't wait to get a new apartment though.There's an apartment for rent down the hall from mine, but if she decides to move in there, Kendra swears that she'll make Kai move in with us (like I'd object).Sabina made her promise that she and Nikolai could come by one day.

Max's pager went off.

One day, I'm going to get Logan a life.Maybe he'll let me get off with having my own for a few hours.Ahh, the joys of men.

-*-*-

The End.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
